


Come Together

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling (Once Upon a Time), Arguing, F/M, Happy Beginning, Oral Sex, Post Season 6, Reunion Sex, Smut with a hint of angst, Vaginal Sex, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: It's been eight weeks since the Final Battle, eight weeks since the happy beginning, and yet Belle still finds herself missing something. Or the one where Belle and Rumple have intimacy issues post season 6. Warning for mentions of canon compliant GQ.Also for the monthly rumbelling prompt “I’m not going to stop until you come.”





	Come Together

Time, Belle Gold had come to realize, was relative.

She’d spent a lot of time waiting in her deceptively long life. Some of that time had gone in the blink of an eye. Twenty-eight years in the hospital basement had felt both interminably long and quick as a flash, a haze that once lifted felt unreal. Six weeks away from Rumple had felt like a lifetime, and yet the months of their marriage before that had gone so quickly she sometimes struggled to remember the specific details.

But neither twenty-eight years of solitude nor six weeks of a broken heart felt near as long as the past two months.

Eight weeks. It had been eight weeks to the day since the Black Fairy’s curse was broken. Eight weeks since Gideon had been returned to them. Eight weeks since their happy beginning.

And already the cracks were forming.

Belle sighed, staring down into her teacup. The drink had gone cold as she’d sat at the small kitchen table this morning, stewing over the latest turn of events. Gideon was asleep in his bassinet beside her, a handy thing that she could move from room to room so he was always close by. She was technically still on maternity leave and she’d relished every moment she could spend with her son, one on one, especially after thinking she’d missed out on this time altogether. But part of her itched to get back in to a stable routine. She missed her library and spending her days at home, alone but for a baby, left her feeling adrift and lonely.

Gideon gurgled in his sleep and she set her teacup down, looking over at him and placing a gentle hand on his belly. Another little sniffle came before he buried his sweet little face in his arm, peaceful once more. She smiled at his little baby noises, cherishing them more than anything in the world. The fact that she could be dissatisfied with her lot in life when she had such a perfect little baby of her own made her feel ungrateful, like a bad mother. She sighed again, dropping her head into her hands.

“Tired, sweetheart?” came a voice from behind her and she lifted her head, turning to see Rumple swagger into the room with a lopsided smile, one she returned as best she could. He was dressed for the day, his usual three-piece suit and tie. She couldn’t help the way her eyes traced over him, appreciating the fine tailoring that showcased his slim figure. She still hadn’t quite gotten used to his shorter haircut. Every time she saw him it sent a little thrill through her, the way his sharp cheekbones and golden brown eyes were on full display. God, why did he have to look so good?

“I suppose,” she said, standing up and gathering her half drunk tea. She carried her cup over to the sink, pouring out the remnants and rinsing it under the tap.

She could hear Rumple’s footsteps crossing the kitchen and a moment later she felt the heat of him at her back. His hands came to rest on her hips, sliding over the silk fabric of her bathrobe. She was wearing scant little beneath it, a silk and lace negligee she’d bought just last week. Not that he’d noticed.

“Are you alright?” Rumple asked, his voice at her ear.

She tensed, the feeling of him so close putting her on edge. She placed her teacup down in the sink carefully, taking a deep breath.

“I’m fine,” she said, her voice betraying nothing of the storm of emotions in her breast.

And she was fine. Wasn’t she? She had her husband, her true love, back in her life despite all the trials they’d been through. She had her son. It was enough.

After months of separation, of lonely nights on the Jolly Roger, of attending check ups at the OBGYN alone, of fights and tears and anger, she and Rumple were back together. She’d placed her wedding ring back on, a solid weight on her ring finger to match the one Rumple had never removed. They’d shared a bed since that first night, wrapped up in each other’s arms and feeling such a sense of cathartic relief. They had their baby back, whole and beautiful, snatched from the very moment he was packed away in that basket and delivered back into his parents’ waiting arms. They had mourned that night as well, mourned the young man they’d only just begun to know, who had known so much sorrow in his short life. The Gideon they had known for the past few weeks was no more and it was a strange thought. Belle had loved her son, tall and strong with his father’s eyes and his mother’s smile. She would see him again one day, decades from now. He would be different.

She glanced across to Gideon’s bassinet where he was still sleeping soundly beside the breakfast table. She was so very lucky. Life was perfect.

That was a lie. 

She and Rumple had shared a bed since that first night, lying next to one another in the darkness. Some nights Rumple would spoon up behind her, wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She relished that time. But more often than not he stayed a respectable distance away, lying on his back in his silk pajamas. He might as well be an ocean away.

Daytime was different. They were married in every way that mattered then. Rumple would kiss her goodbye every morning. He would come home on his lunch break to see her and hold Gideon. He would make her dinner and they would wash up together, sharing news about their day, making each other laugh. It was easy, fun. But then nighttime would come and it was as if the closeness they’d fostered during the daylight hours would evaporate.

They were a married couple in every way but one. And the lack of that way was driving Belle mad.

She had tried to make her interest in that aspect of their relationship known. She would roll over in the middle of the night, after Gideon’s last feed, and rest her hand on Rumple’s chest. She would kiss him, hooking her leg around his. He would always kiss her back, so gently as though he was afraid she would break. Then he would stroke her hair back, kiss her on the forehead, and roll away to the opposite side of the bed.

Last night was a fresh defeat in Belle’s mind. She’d worn her new negligee, tiny and see-through, leaving little to the imagination. She’d approached Rumple early, before Gideon’s midnight feeding, hoping perhaps it was the late hour that had been dissuading him rather than lack of interest. She’d kissed his neck, working her way downward to his chest, plucking at the buttons of his nightshirt. She’d straddled him, pressing her hips down against his, her intent clear as day. But after a few heated kisses, he’d pushed her away saying they had an early morning.

Now he was at her back, being affectionate, no fear in touching her. It left her confused, angry and hurt, all emotions she didn’t like feeling with respect to Rumple. She’d felt that way for too long and she was hoping they’d put the worst behind them.

Rumple squeezed her hips lightly, bending to place a chaste kiss against her cheek before he backed away and she sighed again.

“I’m off to the shop,” he said. “I’ll try to be home early today. Maybe we could all go out to dinner. Granny’s burgers.”

“Yeah,” Belle said, still facing the sink rather than looking at her husband. “Sounds good.”

Rumple walked over to Gideon’s basinet, bending over to kiss his downy little head and then he was leaving, making his way down the front hall and to the front door. Belle gathered her wits, turning away from the kitchen sink at long last.

“I also think we should have sex tonight,” she called after him, but the front door had already shut behind him, cutting off her voice.

She should talk to her husband, she knew that. Every blow up in their oft derailed relationship could be traced back to a serious lack of communication. They each had desires and expectations and yet were frequently too afraid to share them with each other. Rumple constantly worried his darkness would drive her away, so he lied to cover up his darker impulses. Belle had her own insecurities and Rumple’s keeping her at arms length was only exacerbating them further.

The longer they went without sex, the longer they went without mentioning the lack of it, the harder it was to talk about. And there was always the niggling thought at the back of her mind that insisted Rumple was happier this way. That as much as he might love her, he certainly didn’t want her anymore, not in that way.

But fortune favored the brave and Belle was nothing if not committed to bravery. So tonight, after Gideon was tucked up in his crib, she was going to get answers out of Rumple. Before she did that, she decided to perform a little experiment.

With that in mind, Belle dropped Gideon off with Granny for an hour so she could head across town to her favorite little boutique. She was a frequent customer, usually buying lingerie in soft pastels, silks and lace, short and sweet little nightgowns and bralettes tied together with ribbons of blush pink or pale blue. Rumple had never complained about her selections before. In fact he’d always rather appreciated them, she’d thought. But they were doing nothing for him now. It was time to try something new.

The sales girl gave her a little raised eyebrow when she laid her most recent selection on the check out counter, but otherwise didn’t comment. The black bustier edged in leather and the matching thong and sheer black stockings were a little more dominatrix than Belle’s usual fare. But it would startle a reaction out of Rumple if nothing else. He couldn’t mistake this ensemble for just another one of her nightgowns. If he rejected her while she was wearing this, she’d know for certain there was something amiss.

She put the lingerie on underneath her sweater and skirt, tugging down her hemline to cover the lace tops of her stockings. She was regretting her choice as they sat in Granny’s for dinner that evening, the boning from the bustier cutting in to her ribs and making it hard to eat. She barely touched her burger and Rumple looked at her with concern when Granny commented on her lack of appetite.

Once they were home, Belle excused herself to their bedroom, feigning illness. While Rumple fed Gideon his bottle and got him down to sleep, she slipped out of her clothes before lying across the bed in as alluring a position as possible.

Only a few minutes later there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Sweetheart?” Rumple said softly as he pushed open the door. “Are you feeling any bet –” he cut off suddenly at the sight of Belle on the bed. He was down to his shirtsleeves, the cuffs pushed up over his forearms as he always did when he changed Gideon’s diaper. He’d shed his shoes as well, his cobalt and black striped socks making her smile. He was nearly as naked as she was, for him, and she felt a rush of warmth between her thighs.

“I’m feeling much better,” she said, pushing up on her elbow and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“What are you wearing?” he asked, his eyes widening.

Belle gave a sultry shrug of her shoulder. “Just a little something to get the blood flowing.”

Rumple’s mouth was hanging open as his eyes traced down over her legs and back up to her breasts, lifted and separated to perfection by the cups of the bustier. Belle was feeling victorious in her seduction at Rumple’s slack jawed expression. Then he shook his head.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Belle felt her annoyance rise. There was no way he could interpret this as anything but a request to please come shag her silly.

“I’m seducing you,” she pointed out, sitting up fully. “Trust me I’m not wearing this thong for my own amusement.”

Rumple let out a huff of laughter, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

“Darling you don’t have to seduce me,” he said, taking her hand in his and tracing his thumb over her palm. The light touch served only to inflame her further. God, she was hard up for it.

“Apparently I do and I have to be blatant about it. Nothing else was working.”

Rumple shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

Belle blinked at him, reaching up to grab his arm, the midnight blue silk of his dress shirt wrinkling beneath her sweaty palm.

“Have you seriously not noticed that we’ve been happily back together for two months and have yet to consummate our relationship?”

“No,” Rumple admitted, his muscles tensing beneath her hand. “I know we haven’t made love. I thought it best if we waited before embarking on that part of our relationship again.”

“Waited?” Belle exclaimed. “How long? Two months is already ages!”

Rumple snorted, looking fondly amused at her.

“I’ve gone centuries without before and you’re about to die after two months?”

“This isn’t a contest, Rumple!” she exclaimed. “And I’ll have you know it’s been much longer than two months. We haven’t had sex since Gideon was conceived and he can almost roll over by himself!”

“Exactly. You just had a baby,” he pointed out. “You’re supposed to wait a while after that.”

“Well usually, yes,” Belle said. “But the fairies sped up my recovery. I’ve been fine in that respect for weeks.”

Rumple nodded absentmindedly. “I just figured after that traumatic of an experience you might not want anything near that part of your anatomy for a while.”

Belle shook her head, wondering if Rumple was being deliberately obtuse.

“Last night I straddled you while wearing the tiniest nightgown I own! What did you think I was doing?”

“Kissing me,” he said. “I quite like kissing you. You didn’t try for anything more so I thought you were satisfied.”

“I want to _fuck_ my husband!” she exclaimed, Rumple’s eyes going wide at the coarse word. “But it feels like you don’t want me.”

Rumple looked stricken, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

“That’s not true,” he said, pushing a lock of hair away from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear with aching tenderness. “I just thought we should wait. That we should rebuild the trust first. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. I don’t want you to…” he trailed off, looking away from her.

Belle felt the breath leave her in a huff, her heart softening for her husband. “You don’t want me to leave again,” she said, finishing his sentence. Rumple nodded, his head bowed.

“Rumple I’m not going to leave. And I am so happy, I don’t want you to think I’m not. I love you. I just want to be your wife again, in every way possible.”

He took her clenched fist, bringing it to his lips and brushing a kiss against her knuckles.

“I love you too,” he said. “I’m sorry if my actions made you doubt it.”

Belle shook her head. “I know you love me,” she assured him. “I just want to know that you _want _me.”

“Of course I do,” he said desperately.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Belle countered. “Not like before. This has never been a problem for us Rumple. Is it because I’m a mother now?”

“No,” he exclaimed.

“Is it because the last time I got pregnant and everything went to hell?”

“No.”

“Is it because of her?” she blurted out, shocking herself with the question, the deep, dark, festering insecurity that she’d never given voice to, even to herself. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth, almost wishing she could force the words back in.

Rumple looked truly flummoxed, his brows drawing together in confusion.

“Who?” he asked, dumbfounded.

Belle couldn’t help it, she rolled her eyes.

“The Queen!” she exploded, shimmying off the bed to pace the floorboards. She couldn’t sit still, couldn’t look directly at Rumple while they had this long overdo conversation.

Rumple still looked lost. “What queen?”

“I know you’re not this obtuse, Rumple,” she said. “The Evil Queen, she of the leather dresses and cleavage. I don’t know what exactly happened between the two of you and I’m certain that I don’t want to know, but if it’s going to effect _us_ I have to ask.”

Comprehension finally dawned in Rumple’s eyes, his mouth falling open a bit.

“Is that why you’re dressed like that?” he asked, pointing at her black bustier. “Belle are you insane?”

He hopped up from the bed, and Belle crossed to the other side, needing some distance between them. 

Maybe she was insane. She was standing in the middle of her bedroom wearing the world’s most uncomfortable lingerie set in a pathetic attempt to get her own husband to sleep with her and instead was berating him for things that happened when they were separated at her insistence.

She crossed her arms against her chest, feeling too exposed. Her bathrobe was all the way in the en suite bathroom and she didn’t want to leave to get it.

“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. “She’s evil and maybe you think that’s sexy. She certainly has bigger breasts than me.”

A look of abject horror crossed Rumple’s face.

“Have I ever given you reason to think I’m unsatisfied with your breasts?”

Belle blushed, remembering quite a few evenings that proved otherwise.

“No,” she said sheepishly.

“Good,” he said with a nod. “I don’t want the Evil Queen, sweetheart. I only want you.”

Belle’s lip wobbled slightly and she bit down on it to hide her weakness. She didn’t want to cry. That’s not what tonight was about. But they’d never talked about their time apart in the past several months. Everything had been a whirlwind, Gideon’s kidnapping forcing them together, spending every waking moment trying to save their child, finally getting him back and being so damn relieved that nothing else seemed to matter.

But it did matter. It mattered to her.

“Then why?” she asked. “Why did you…” she shook her head, unable to finish the sentence.

Rumple sighed, looking down at his feet. 

“Belle, I thought I’d lost you forever. When you woke up from the sleeping curse, the way you looked at me…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “You were so _disappointed_. Over something I hadn’t even done yet. Gideon in that dream turned you against me, preying on all your fears and it sent me down the very road he’d warned about.”

“So you slept with someone else?” she said flatly.

“No!” he exclaimed, reaching toward her. “I swear nothing like that ever happened. I would never have let it go that far.”

Belle raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Then what was it all about? Why were you with her?”

Rumple sighed again, spreading his hands wide. “I wanted something from her,” he admitted. “Not _that_,” he added quickly, at the look on Belle’s face. “I’ve known the Queen for a very long time, I knew what buttons to push to get her to do what I wanted. She is, at her core, starved for affection. I simply gave her a taste of it with a promise of more if she did what I wanted. I never intended to follow through.”

Belle’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. “Somehow that’s even worse!” she exclaimed. “What were you trying to have her do?”

“Kill Zelena,” he said simply. “You saw with your own eyes that I can’t touch her. The Queen was the only other person strong enough to do away with her.”

“Oh so you were only hooking up with another woman in order to manipulate her into killing her own sister,” Belle said with a nod. “Well in that case everything is just fine, isn’t it?”

Rumple narrowed his eyes. “I get the feeling you’re being sarcastic.”

“Of course I’m being sarcastic, Rumple!” she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. “Murder via Evil Queen isn’t any better than murdering someone yourself! I’m strictly anti-murder!”

“And Zelena killed Bae!” he shouted. “She deserves to die! She doesn’t deserve to swan around town a free woman, raising her child when she took mine!”

Belle took a step backward, blinking at the force of Rumple exclamation.

“And you,” he rounded on her, pointing a finger at her. “You went to _her _of all people for help! She kept me in a cage, Belle! You teamed up with the woman who killed my first son to deprive me of my second! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?”

“Do you?” she fired back. “You teamed up with the very woman who kidnapped me, who kept me locked in a cell for years! We’ve both been in cages, Rumple. Hell, if you hadn’t tried to manipulate her, I might still be pregnant with Gideon instead of giving birth seven months early!”

He looked appropriately chastened, his eyes dropping from hers to stare at the plush bedroom rug, the swirls of gold in the burgundy pile.

He shook his head, the fire going out of him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I was so caught up in my own plans that I didn’t think about how it would effect you. I thought there was no chance of you ever thinking worse of me than you already did, so I just…gave up. I certainly didn’t expect to be here again.”

He motioned between them, on opposite sides of their marriage bed, Belle still wearing her ridiculous new lingerie.

“I never expected to have your love again. I’m afraid I’m at a loss as to what to do with it.”

“Oh, Rumple,” she sighed, rounding the bed to him. “You never lost my love. You know that right? It’s not something you have to earn.”

He looked up at her, his dark eyes wary. They’d hurt each other too many times for one lifetime.

“But I do need to earn your trust back,” he said.

Belle couldn’t disagree with that. She sighed, chewing on her lip for a moment.

“I suppose these are things we should have talked about sooner,” she said finally. “We were so caught up in having a happy beginning, we ignored all the things that drove us apart in the first place.”

Rumple nodded, his hands fidgeting together in that nervous way of his. She hadn't seen him do it recently. He'd been happy having her back she realized, even if it wasn't a whole happy ending. 

“I…I don’t want to lose you again,” he said, his voice cracking. “I don’t think I could survive it.”

“Rumple,” she said, pulling him into her arms. He went willingly, his head bending to rest on her shoulder as she stroked her hands through his hair.

He pulled back a moment later, pressing his lips against hers. Belle gasped in surprise and he deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue against hers.

She responded eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed herself against the hard planes of Rumple’s chest. His hands seemed to be everywhere, skimming over her sides to cup her bare rear end, sliding back up over her hips to grasp at her waist.

“Is…is this okay?” he asked raggedly, as he broke the kiss. “Do you still want to?”

“Yes,” she gasped with a nod. “Please. I need this. We need this.”

Rumple nodded, giving her something that was almost a smile before he kissed her again, softly this time.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips, his hands gripping tightly to her hips.

Belle pressed herself against him, relishing the cool silk of his shirt against her skin. She slid her palms up over his biceps, feeling the slight muscles of his arms. Gods he was perfect.

“I love you too!”

She plucked at his buttons, getting them undone and pushing his shirt from his shoulders and Rumple shrugged it off, letting it flit to the floor. She hadn’t seen him like this in so long. He’d been wearing his buttoned up pajamas to bed every night since Gideon’s return, only the barest hint of his skin visible when he left open the top button. She relished it now, running her hands over his naked chest, her thumbs catching on his nipples as they trailed down to the waistband of his trousers.

She plucked at his belt, the stubborn leather not wanting to cooperate with her fingers. She didn’t realize her hands were shaking until Rumple’s came to grasp them gently, stilling them.

“Hey,” he said, pulling her hands up to his lips to kiss them gently. “There’s no need to rush. We have time now.”

Belle swallowed heavily, tears springing to her eyes. When she finally found her voice it sounded strangled and desperate.

“I don’t want you to change your mind.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said, shaking his head. “You never have to worry about that. I have wanted you from the moment I first saw you and I’m going to want you every day for the rest of my unnaturally long life.”

As if to prove his point, he scooped her up and Belle’s legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed. A moment later she was pressed back against the soft mattress, Rumple above her.

His lips trailed across her cheek, down her neck and to her collarbone, sucking lightly at her skin. She let out a contented sigh as he dipped lower, planting kisses across the swell of her breasts.

“This,” he said, coming to the leather trimmed edge of her bustier, “looks very sexy on you, but I think it’s just in the way at this point.”

Belle laughed, the remaining tension in her body seemingly dissipating.

“Then by all means,” she said with a smirk. “Take it off.”

Rumple tugged at the little hook and eye closures down the front, getting the offending garment open so quickly she wondered if he’d used magic. The lace covered cups slid away as it fell open and Rumple sucked in a breath, his eyes dark as he gazed down at her.

“How could you ever disparage these?” he said, looking up at her with an arched eyebrow. “They’re perfect.”

Belle’s laugh turned to a gasp when Rumple bent his head, taking her nipple into his mouth, laving the tight little bud with his tongue. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment before moving down over her belly.

She pushed her hands through his hair, fingers carding through the shorter locks.

“Did I ever tell you I liked your hair cut?” she moaned.

Rumple pulled back, looking at her with a wry expression.

“No,” he said truthfully.

Belle rolled her eyes. “Well I do,” she said, tugging lightly at his short hair and earning a little grunt from Rumple for her efforts. “It suits you.”

He planted a kiss against her navel, resting his chin against her belly as he looked up at her.

“I _did_ do it for you, you know,” he said, his eyes turning sad. “I wanted something from you, attention, anger, anything. I thought if I shaved my head bloody bald it would at least make you look at me.”

“Rumple,” she said sadly, her hand coming to cup his cheek.

He shook his head slightly as if dispelling bad memories.

“Enough about that,” he said. “I was otherwise engaged.”

He kissed her belly again, his hands sliding up between her thighs, pushing them apart. He was right. There was no use dwelling on the ways they’d hurt each other. The only thing to do was move forward, together.

Rumple kissed along her thigh, feathery soft brushes of his lips that served only to work her up further. When he reached the apex of her thighs he glanced up at her, giving her an evil little grin before bypassing the very place she wanted him most and kissing down her other thigh. Belle threw her head back against the pillows with a frustrated groan.

“I told you we could take our time,” he murmured against her leg, his breath tickling her sensitive skin.

“We have an eight week old baby who could wake up at literally any moment,” she pointed out and Rumple inclined his head toward her.

“A fair point,” he said, tracing a thumb over the sheer black fabric covering her sex. She was already wet, her panties damp as he stroked her there almost absentmindedly. Belle rolled her hips against his hand, craving more friction than that lone thumb could give.

“Please,” she fairly begged.

Rumple just smiled.

“Please what?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Please touch me,” she said.

Rumple finally relented, tugging at her underwear and pulling it down over her hips and down her legs before casting it over the side of the bed. Belle was naked but for her lace topped stockings and Rumple sat back to enjoy the view.

“So lovely,” he said, his hand tracing up the length of her calf, scratching over the delicate fabric of her stockings. “So incredibly beautiful.”

His hands skimmed up over the tops of her stockings to the soft flesh of her thighs, pushing them wider apart as he shifted down between them.

“Now,” he said, gazing up the length of her with a wicked gleam in his eye. “I’m not going to stop until you come.”

Belle’s breath caught in her throat, the anticipation driving her mad as Rumple hovered there, his fingers lightly stroking her skin. And then his mouth was on her, drawing his tongue through her folds. She let out a cry of pleasure, her back arching off the bed at the first touch. One hand gripped on to his hair, the other tangling in the bedclothes as he lapped at her, his tongue circling her clit before his lips latched on to her. His fingers joined in, one stroking in and out of her as he licked her and it was only a matter of time before she was tensing, her thighs clamping around his head as she came with a shout.

Rumple gripped on to her hip, his tongue keeping up its steady rhythm, working in concert with his fingers until Belle came again, her entire body shuddering. She thought he’d pull away then, but he just kept at it, his eyes watching her from between her thighs. She thought she might die if he didn’t stop soon and she pushed weakly at his shoulder.

“Enough,” she gasped. “Too much.”

Rumple pulled back finally, her juices coating his lips and chin. He had a far too self-satisfied expression on his face, but she couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed. She felt too damn good.

He bent down to press one more kiss to her before he began to move upwards, trailing kisses over her skin, leaving her covered in her own pleasure.

There was a sheen of sweat covering her chest and Rumple licked a stripe up between her breasts, tasting her skin, as he moved over her.

“Delicious,” he murmured, moving to the side to take one nipple in his mouth and suck. Belle moaned, her hand coming up to cup the back of his head, the other gripping his bicep.

“Come here,” she said, pulling him up to kiss her, tasting herself on his lips. Her thighs parted lazily, cradling his hips, and she could feel him, hard in his trousers. She smiled to herself, happy for the tangible proof that her husband did in fact desire her.

Belle sucked his bottom lip between her lips, rolling her hips against his and Rumple groaned, the sound making her belly tighten, a new tingle spreading down between her thighs. Despite her two orgasms she could barely wait to have him inside her.

She released his lip with a pop and Rumple gazed down at her looking utterly wrecked. His short hair was standing on end from her fingers, his lips wet with her saliva. He was hers, hers and hers alone. She felt a fierce sense of possessiveness swell within her. The desire to claim him for all the world to see, more than the ring he’d worn on his finger for years.

She pushed up on her elbows, grabbing the back of Rumple’s neck as she pulled him into a hungry kiss, pouring every ounce of her heartbreak and her love, frustration and hope, into it. Rumple responded in kind, sitting back and pulling her with him until she was straddling his thighs in the middle of the bed, his hands pushing in to her hair, trailing across her naked back, holding her to him as fiercely as she was holding him.

“You’re mine,” she said, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

Rumple looked up at her with awe, like he was seeing her for the first time.

“Always,” he said without hesitation, his calloused hands settling on the small of her back. “Every day to the end of my days.”

Belle gave a breathless little nod, the moment drawing taut before she broke it, her hands going to tug at his belt again. This time Rumple helped her divest him of his clothes and soon he was kicking his boxers off down the end of the bed.

He turned back to her, kissing her again and going to lay her back against the pillows but Belle held a hand up against his chest, stopping him.

“You’re mine,” she said again, pushing him down against the mattress with soft but firm hands. Rumple looked up at her, his eyes dark and his chest rising and falling heavily with every panting breath. Belle kept her eyes locked with his as she moved over him, straddling his hips as her hand snaked down between them, gripping his cock in her hand and guiding him inside.

Rumple’s mouth went slack, his pupils blown wide as she slowly slid down on him, taking him to the hilt. Belle let out a stuttered gasp, feeling him stretch her.

“Gods you feel good,” she gasped, sitting astride him, getting used to the feel of him again.

Rumple’s hands gripped on to her thighs, the tendons standing out on his neck as his hips twitched with the effort not to move.

“Please,” he managed. “Please, Belle.”

It was her turn for a wicked smile as she ever so slowly pushed up on her knees before plunging back down on him. Rumple’s head snapped back, his hands going up to her hips as she started to ride him. His cock was sliding deep inside of her, thick and hard. He felt so good, like heaven and home and family and love. She’d missed this and she’d missed him. Her pace went from slow and deliberate to quicker as she climbed that peak once again, her hips rocking against Rumple’s.

She leaned down to give him an openmouthed kiss and Rumple gripped on to her backside, pushing up from the mattress to go deeper. The new angle had her seeing stars, the base of his cock grinding against her clit with every move. She moaned, her hands clawing at the pillows behind Rumple’s head as they moved together, the slide of him inside her better than any other feeling in the world.

“Fuck!” she gasped, throwing her head back. Rumple’s mouth latched on to her throat sucking as his hands gripped her ass, pulling her down on him again and again, quicker and quicker.

She felt herself clench around him, her skin feeling hot and tight as her vision went white with pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut as she came, her whole body convulsing with it, gooseflesh erupting on her skin. She let out a hoarse cry, feeling Rumple come inside her, a rush of warm fluid that left her shivering.

“Gods,” Rumple groaned out as she collapsed against his sweat-slicked chest, his heartbeat hammering against her ear.

Belle was too wrung out to say anything in return, just pressing lazy kisses against his chest, her breathing returning to normal.

She rolled to the side, feeling Rumple’s seed slide down the inside of her thighs as he slipped from her. They hadn’t used protection. They could have just made another baby. For some reason the thought didn’t concern Belle in the least. They could fill the house with children, smiling, happy faces who knew they were loved and knew their parents loved each other. What could be better than that?

Rumple wrapped his arms around her, pressing kisses to her hair as she traced her hand through his sparse chest hair.

“I missed this,” she murmured sleepily. Rumple buried his nose in her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

“I missed this too.”

“Let’s never go that long without again,” she said. “We’re too good at it to waste our talent.”

Rumple snorted, tickling the top of her head with his breath.

“Give me a few minutes and we’ll do it again now.”

“I didn’t tire you out?” she asked, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow.

“That’s impossible,” he said smugly. “Dark Ones don’t need sleep.”

“I’ll remind you of that when Gideon wakes up in the middle of the night.”

“I’ll be ready,” he said, a contented smile crossing his lips, making him look impossibly handsome. Belle reached up to trace her thumb across his lower lip.

“You have the nicest smile,” she said.

Rumple shook his head. “You’re the only one who ever thought so.”

“But I’m the one who knows you best,” she pointed out. “So you can’t argue with me on it. You have a nice smile, Rumple. Deal with it.”

He smiled again, nipping at her thumb as it continued brushing against his lip and Belle pulled back with a pout.

“You have the nicest _everything_,” he countered. “The nicest smile, nicest eyes, nicest little arse, fantastic breasts.”

Belle snorted, pushing up on her elbows so she could look down at him. “You have nice eyes and a nice little arse too.”

“Well aren’t we a pair,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“Yes,” Belle agreed. “A pair. Belle and Rumplestiltskin. We go together.”

“Aye,” he agreed. “Forever.”

“Forever.”

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his, basking in the moment of loving and being loved. They would have a lifetime of this. 

They were together forever. A happy beginning, in every possible way.


End file.
